I'm Proud Of You
by The.Demon.Charley
Summary: This Is A Story Where Morty Can't Sleep After Jellybean And He Asks Rick For Help. (Rated T For Language)
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few days since Rick and Morty went on that adventure with the giants and Mr. Jellybean but Morty had one problem. "Rick… I can't sleep…" Moty sheepishly said as he peered through the door that leads to the garage where rick was tinkering. Rick sighed and looked to the boy then back at the gadget, then proceeding to put the Phillips Head screwdriver down and getting out of the chair at the desk. Rick lied down on his bed, patting down the bed next to him.

Morty awkwardly walked away from the door, shutting it behind self and sitting next to Rick. "What's going on…?" Rick asked looking to Morty then back at the roof. Rick really wanted to help Morty, but being Rick meant it was kinda hard. "T-That… Rick… That jellybean guy… I… Am I just a tease…? Was he right…?!" Morty asks, his voice breaking as tears stream down his face and his back begins to shudder. "Morty…" Rick's voice cracks and he can't think of anything else to do by lay him down gently and hug him protectively, Morty's face to his chest and his chin on Morty's head. Rick rubbed the shuddering teenagers back, small circles.

After about ten minutes, Moty's shuddering had stopped and Rick was just hugging Morty. "You aren't a tease… it's okay… can I tell you a secret…?" Rick's deep words made his chest vibrate and Morty noded. "I killed him… after you walked through the portal I shot him… He's gone now… I promise Morty…" Rick swears and hugs Morty close. "Really…? You did…?" Morty asked, looking up at Rick who just nodded at the boy. "Thank you Rick…!" Morty smiled hugging rick tightly. "It's okay.. Now get some sleep… you can sleep here but I don't want this to become a regular thing. This bed's small enough without you in it." Rick chuckled closing his eyes. Morty nodded and fell asleep, not to have a nightmare.

The next morning Rick woke up, surprisingly squished against the wall and he opened his eyes to see Morty still asleep in his bed. Rick didn't care but he got up avoiding Morty, in an effort to not wake him. " _Good… The kid's finally getting sleep.."_ Rick smiled going back to his work. ' _Back to Dick Rick, ey?"_ He heard someone in his head say. "Yeah fuck off dick." Rick mumbled, picking up his Phillips Head Screwdriver. And picking up the gadget, getting up and looking to the sleeping boy, he had kicked the sheets off of himself. Rick sighed and took his lab coat off and layed it over Morty. "He needs something to keep of mine… that's not this science garbage…" Rick laughed slightly to himself, aiming the device at his head and pulling the trigger, and he was gone.

Morty woke up a few minutes later to an empty garage and he looked down at the lab coat over him. "Rick?" He said feeling tears yank at his eyes. He looked at the lab coat and there was a small note on it saying, " _Do better than I did Morty, I love you. -Grandpa Rick"_ Morty was crying now and he held the lab coat close to him and sobbed into it. But after about an hour he wiped his eyes and put it on. "I-I am now… Morty Sanchez… I will focus on Science for my Grandpa Rick…" He said, disowning his own last name and sitting at the desk and beginning to make things that no one could ever imagine.

 **A/N**

 **Haha so while writing this I broke down into tears. I'm sorry. Should I keep this going? Comment if I should because I'm not sure.**

 **Anyways! Hope you enjoyed and yeah, stay cool.**

 **-Charley**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Awww! So happy to see a few of you wanting me to keep this up, will definitely keep it going! Enjoy!**

Morty woke up, his face pressed to a cold metal table and tears streaming his face. He looked around. Same garage. Same emptiness inside. He got up and put his hands in the pockets of the lab coat and walked to the kitchen, blank expression. Summer is found on the couch, her eyes on her phone and the tv on Ball Fondlers. "Waste of brain capacity if you're not going to watch it" Morty mumbles and takes some of the wafer cookies in his grandpa's cupboard.

He looks at the box then slams it down. "Fuck you Rick!" Morty cries out and collapses to his knees. Summer jumps and looks to Morty. "Woah. What happened and why do you have Grandpa Rick's coat?" Summer asks walking over and looking down at his little brother. Morty gets up and wipes the tears off of his face then walks back to the garage, being shadowed by Summer.

"Seriously, where's Rick?" Summer asks, worry residing deep in her words. Morty stop and spins, looking her dead in her pristine white eyes, compared to his red puffy eyes. "He's gone Summer. He disappeared with a note. He's not coming back!" Morty chokes and walks into the garage, shutting and locking the door behind himself. Summer stood in disbelief and walked to the couch, remembering the times she had with Rick then beginning to cry.

Morty's eyes welled up again as he looked around the room. His eyes laid on the flask Rick had left. He walked over to it "I mean… Rick says this numbs the pain…" Morty picks up the metal cannister and unscrews the lid. He places the cold metal against his cracked lips and takes a swig, feeling the warmth rush down his throat. The burn did soothe him. He placed the flask into the inside pocket of the lab coat, where Rick had it most, if not, all of the time.

Morty didn't realise it, but in a span of half an hour, he had drunken a whole bottle of whiskey. "Ooooh! I *hic* getcha' noww! You made it *hic* self refilling! You smart dumb *hic* dumbass!" Morty slurs and laughs sitting on Rick's bed. All of a sudden there's a sharp jabbing pain at his head, making him wince and drop the flask. He cupps his hands in his head and looks up. Nothing. Left, more nothing. Right, nothing. Wait. There's a blue star shape and an upset face, it's shaking side to side. "Rick…?" Morty chokes and gets up, walking to the apparition. Morty gets in front of the ghost like thing and extends an arm to touch it. His hand lands on something firm. "Rick?!" Morty yells and goes to hug his grandpa.

Moty bolts upwards, gasping for air. The lab coat clings onto his chest. He looks around. Nothing has changed, it's still the garage. Morty swings his feet over the side of the bed and rubs his temple. "Fucking migraine…" he mumbles. He places his feet on the floor, hitting something metal he looks down. The flask lay open on the floor. Morty picks it up and takes a swig. He gets up and sits at the desk, taking chemical compounds and one of the many things on Rick's shelves and makes it into something new.


	3. Chapter 3

Morty threw the box he was working on to the ground, shattering it to pieces. "Nothings working!" He spits out getting up and kicking the box against the wall. The box throws sparks all around it. An orange glow shoots up from the device and causes Morty to fall onto his back. He lands with a thud and watches the light grow and bend. Morty jumps up and grabs a baseball bat that was next to the shelf. He yells and lashes out at the box, hitting it repetitively and cursing at it, countless times.

Morty stops as a hand touches his shoulder and yanks the lab coat off of him. "G-G-Give it back! That was my Grandpa's!" Morty yells and he turns with the baseball bat in hand. Ready to swing he looks at the person behind him, lowering the bat. "I know…" A low manly voice responds as he looks down at the boy. Morty could have sworn he saw blue hair, but it wasn't. It was brown like his own.

"O-O-Oh.. Hey dad…" Morty mumbles putting down the bat. **(Did you think it would be Rick? Nope. Did I get you?)** Morty reaches for the coat again and puts it back on, taking out the flask, even with Jerry there. He takes a swig and walks back to the desk. "Drinking?! No! Nonononono. Not while you're fourteen, AND in my house!" Jerry yells, reaching for the flask but missing as Morty pulled it away. "Then I won't live here! I-I-I've seen how Rick leaves! I can do it too!" Morty spits at his dad, standing up. He clenches his fists in an effort to not cry. "Look. Morty. I know Rick left, and I know you miss him, but why care? He only cares about himse-" Jerry gets cut off my Morty with harsh hands being pushed against his chest.

"NO! Dad! He cares about us all! You're just too stupid to understand! GET OUT!" Morty yells pushing Jerry out. Jerry slowly walks out and huffs when out the door. "Shit on your father. I never did that because I had respect for my father." Jerry grumbles and walks away.

Morty runs around the garage, ripping things off of the shelving unit and tearing them apart. "Gotta get away… Gotta get away…. Gotta get away…" He mumbled to himself like a mantra. He didn't want to stay here for a minute more. He heard the door open after a small knock. "Go away dad!" He yelled, tearing apart the shelving unit for metal and connectors. "I-I'm not Jerry, sweetheart…" Morty tunes in to Beth at the door. Morty turns around and looks at his mum. **(Sh. I'm Australian)** She had her blond hair in a mess and her face had very obvious tear marks on her face. Her lipstick was slightly removed from a glass. Presumably a wine glass.

Morty stared at his mother for a minute then ran over and hugged her. She hugged back, not wanting to let go of her little boy. "Morty… Don't…. Don't go please…" Beth pleaded, still hugging the small boy. Morty thinks for a moment then nods. "I can't find his keys… so I won't…" Morty sniffles and pulls away from the hug. Beth just nods and leaves. Morty looks at the mess he's created then down at his hands. Morty feels the same stabbing pain in his head. "I'm dreaming.. The pain isn't real… I'm dreaming…" He closes his eyes tightly and grips the lab coat. "This isn't a fucking dream Morty! Open your eyes and look at me!" Morty opened his eyes suddenly and looked at the figure who looked like Rick again.

"You aren't here! I'm asleep! I-I-I'm asleep!" He yells at the figure. The figure grabs Morty's shoulders and shakes his violently. "Then wake up dipshit! HUH?! Why don't you just wake up then?!" The figure yells back, tears streaming it's face. "Y-Y-You can't be Rick…! H-H-He left…!" Morty chokes, cursing himself for crying over what he thinks is a hologram, a ghost, something that's not his Grandpa.

"Morty… Just as dumb as ever… Look I can't stay for long dipshit… Listen to me… I'm alive… I promise…. I just need you to know that I'll be fading in and out for a while… Morty, when I'm here I need you to-" Rick gets cut off. He's disappeared. He's thin air again. "Rick…? What do I do…? Rick?! RICK?! WHAT DO I DO?!" Morty yells out, falling to the floor and sobbing into his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Morty looked up, stunned at what happened. Was this a joke? It had to be. It just had to be. Morty took out the flask again, looking at his reflection in the cold stainless steel. Morty took off the lid and raised the cold metal to his lips and letting the burning of the alcohol fill his throat. He registers the tears falling down his face and he wipes them away with the sleeve of the lab coat. "Ugh. Come on Morty. Get your shit together…" Morty mumbles to himself. He looks around, trying to think of what to do next but he isn't sure. He tries thinking like Rick, but that doesn't work either. Morty gives up and sits on the floor, staring at his hands.

All of a sudden, papers and mess around the room pick up and fly around in circles. Morty jumps and looks around at it all and clasps his head in his hands. The throbbing in his hands begins growing. Morty looks up. The papers had stopped. One sheet of paper lays in front of his feet, the white glistening next to his dirty sneakers. Morty bends down and picks it up. There's words. He reads over the rushed messy handwriting. " _Morty, I've used a Dehydrating gun, look, I need you to keep something large and filled with water here all the time._

 _-Rick"_

Morty stops reading and drops the paper. Morty looks up at the garage, then back at the paper. Morty looks around. "What can I even use to store the water…" Morty mumbles and looks at the messy room. He looks at a metal bucket and walks over to it. Morty thought of a joke that involves a bucket, but he doesn't remember it all that well. Morty picks up the bucket and opens the garage door, the light from the sun blinding Morty for a second before he walks out to the tap that lays just next to the garage door. He puts the bucket under the tap and opens the rusty faucet. A squeak is followed closely by a large blast of cold crisp water falling into the metal bucket making a soothing sound. Morty looks at the bucket being filled and takes a quick swig from the flask.

Morty brings it back inside and places it in the middle of the room. "What now Rick? Huh? What now?!" Morty yells out sitting next to the bucket, staring into the water. He sighs and takes out the flask again. He looks at it and begins to question almost everything. He opens it and takes a swig, then gets up, walking to a gathering of sharps and metals. He looks down at the heap and picks up a fairly clean, sharp peice. He looks down at it and touches the tip lightly, slowly increasing pressure, drawing a small amount of blood on his fingertip. He winces slightly then removes it from his finger. He looks down at it, then proceeding to place it lightly on his wrist after rolling up the sleeve of the lab coat.

There's a click of the door opening and Morty quickly throws the metal scrap away and pulls his knees into his chest, hiding the blood still showing from his fingertip. He looks up at the person. Morty tries to take in the features of the person who's looking down at him. The face is blurry but there is an orange glow around their head. Hair maybe? Blue eye's look down to brown ones. "Hey Morty… You haven't been at school in a while… What's… going on…?" they ask, sitting next to him. He realises the voice, the sweet soothing voice. "I-I-It's nothing Jessica…" Morty mumbles into his arms. Jessica tisks and looks at Morty, taking his hand lightly. "Morty what's going on…?" she asks again, taking her hand in his and holding it.

Morty looks at the hand then unfolds himself. He then flings himself at her, hugging her tightly and sobbing into her shoulder. Jessica hugs Morty back. Morty pulls off after a minute and wipes his eyes, his face going red. "I-I-I'm sorry…" Morty mumbles. "Thank you…" Morty smiles weakly and blushes. "L-L-L-Look… Jessica… I-I-I-I-I've always wanted to say something… Jessica… I love you…" Morty mumbles, looking at her. She just looks at him, shock written all over her face. "I-I'm sorry Morty… I don't feel the same…" She whispers getting up and leaving, not wanting to stay for why Morty hadn't been at school. Morty looks down, his eyes on the floor and he pulls his knees into his chest. "Oh…" he mumbles.

Morty takes out the flask, taking a long hard swig. He gets up and sits at the desk again, continuing to drink, not working, drinking. Morty begins shaking slightly but keeps drinking. "I just want to forget… I don't want to feel anymore… I want to forget…" Morty mumbles. He takes another swig, the alcohol burning it's way down his throat. Tears begin streaming his face but he wipes them away. "I want to forg *Hic* Forget…" Morty pleads.

 **A/N Hey guys! I'm sorry about the late update! This is ending soon I'm sorry! Don't kill me pleaseee!**

 **-Char**


	5. Chapter 5 (End?)

Chapter 5 END

Morty woke up a few hours later, a strong scent of alcohol residing on his lab coat. Something shifted in his atmosphere. His head spun as he lifted it from the desk. Morty looked at the bucket, it was tipped over and the contents were on the floor, shattered glass bottles surrounded him and his misery. "What a bloody m-mess." Morty mumbles looking around. Morty's head thumped like crazy as he lifted himself from the desk. He spun the desk chair to look directly at the mess, but he found something more. He shook his head "No… I-I-It's just the a-a-alcohol taking e-effect" Morty closes his eyes tightly and then opens them again but what he saw was still there. He could feel tears stream his face as the lab coat was ripped off of him. "R-Rick?" he asks with tears in his eyes and his stomach tightening in a knot.

Rick stared back at his grandson and nodded. "I'm here Morty" He says towering over Morty. Morty can't do anything but sob. Rick looks down at him. "I'm sorry Rick! I'm sorry! I-I just wanted to forget! I just wanted to forget!" Morty harshly sobbed out, shaking. Morty fell off the chair and to his knees. "I-I-" Morty gets cut off by himself retching on his hands and knees, tears still streaming down his face even more. His back arched as he ridded the contents of his stomach. Rick knelt down and rubbed his back.

Rick picked Morty up and carried him to his room, placing a wet towel over Morty's forehead. Rick laid Morty down in his bed and ruffled his hair. "Get some sleep Morty…" Rick mumbles leaving Morty's room. Turning the lights off and shutting the door behind himself. Rick stood at the door and placed a hand over it lightly and slowly slid down to the floor on his knees. Rick quietly let tears fall down his face as he sobbed. His back shuddered as he took shaky breaths, but it was silent.

The next morning Rick was sitting at the table, staring at his cup of coffee as the family surrounded him and hugged him. Rick wanted to make sure Morty was okay but he couldn't leave his spot at the table. Rick had been waiting hours for Morty to wake from his death like sleep. Rick tapped his foot, his ADHD kicking in.

After another thirty minutes, that seemed like days to Rick, Morty emerged from his room, slumping down the stairs and sitting at the table, not looking up. His hair was a mess and his eyes had big black rings under them. _Morty looks shit_ Rick concluded. "Hey…" Rick says cautiously. "Hey…" Morty responds, his eyes down, but welling up. Morty couldn't believe that even after Rick was gone, after all the shit Rick put him through, all he would say that morning was 'Hey'? Morty was about to get up and yell when Rick beat him to getting up, but Rick didn't yell.

Rick hugged Morty tightly, his eyes welling and falling into Morty's shirt. "I'm sorry Morty… I shouldn't have left… I'm such an idiot…!" Rick sobs. "Y-Y-You can hate me, thats fine, I deserve it…" Rick finishes, still hugging Morty and tears dampening his shirt. Morty didn't speak. Morty let his own tears fall. Morty gently hugged back, never wanting to let go. "I don't hate you Rick.." Morty smiles. Rick smiles and hugs his grandson tightly, the whole world fading away and his focus on him and his grandson.

Rick's back stopped shuddering and so did Morty's. Rick wiped his eyes and pulled off the hug, sniffling and smiling at Morty. Morty smiled his innocent smile and he got up and grabbed Rick's wrist and takes a step to the garage. "Where are we going Morty?" Rick queries looking down at his grandson as he opened the door. Morty picked up his own small portal device, it was blue and had little stars all over it. It looked almost exactly like Rick's, in shape. Morty shoots it at the wall. A purple vortex appears on the wall, making the wind roar louder. Morty smiled and looked to his grandpa, saying a string of words.

"Let's go on an adventure."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (Continuation)**

Morty awoke to a soft ticking noise. A bomb? No, impossible given the time, no one would be targeting the house. Morty slowly groaned and got out of bed looking around. A dim light was shining out of the door and seeping through the crack under the door. Morty picked up the essentials for a fight, who knows who's out there. Morty grabbed a wooden baseball bat from his closet, he didn't play, he was just a paranoid teen. He then reached for his own homemade portal gun, only to grasp the air. Morty's eyes widened in fear as he looked around frantically trying to find if with that dim glow from under the door. Before he knew it his bedroom door flung open and revealed a man in a stained white lab coat.

Morty grasped the baseball bat firmly as his eyes adjusted. The halo that the light from the hall had given the man didn't suit his personality. "Rick?" Morty groaned and put down the bat rubbing his eyes. "Yeah it's me kid come on we have to do thi- *belch* things! I-I-I-I-I-I fixed your shitty ass portal gun, yeah no thanks required." Rick had only been back a week and he was back to his normal self. Something Morty had kinda only a little bit missed. Morty groaned. "Rick that was mine, I-I-I-I-I-I-I made it myself sh-shouldn't I tell you when it needs to be fixed? Not you?" Morty retaliated. Rick stared a drunken stare "Sheesh. You're welcome." Rick rolled his eyes and told Morty that they had to leave now but Morty stood his ground. "No Rick! It's midnight and I have a test later! I need to rest! Give me back my portal gun and…. And fuck off!" Morty pushed Rick out of his room and snatched his portal gun.

Rick stood outside of the door and looked at the white door. He stood for a moment before backing away. Maybe Morty needed some time to cool down.

Rick wandered down the corridor and back to his garage, where he took a shot. Not a bullet, no not yet, he just got back. He added a shot of tequila to his flask and drank from it, grimacing at how strong it was then settling down into it, allowing it to burn his throat. Rick sighed and looked at the hunk of garbage that he had laying around. He couldn't leave or he would be tracked. He sighed and tapped his toes on the ground. Rick started mumbling before passing out.

Morty awoke later, his racoon eyes adjusting to the light. Morty stood up slowly and decided to shower. Morty had found it a real struggle to keep off alcohol. His body craved it like a needing. Morty stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run down his back ,steam filling the bathroom. Morty sighed. Different day, same shit. Morty questioned asking Rick why he left, but Morty knew that if he asked then Rick would only become interested in his hangnails and cuticles.

Rick groaned to life as his eyes flickered open and he looked around, hearing the pipes going and creating loud pressure buildup. Rick took a swig from his flask and stood up looking around. Rick stared at the mess there was on the floor. He pushed one foot forwards and slowly began cleaning. "Messy workspace, shitty work… That kid is so ungrateful! Little shit. I-I-I-I fixed his goddamn device and he didn't even thank me what a di *belch* dick!" Rick groaned being his usual grumpy, drunk self.

 **A/N**

 **Hey! Gonna be working on this when I can. Sorry about how long it took, and sorry for how short this chapter is, longer ones to come soon! If anyone has headcannons they want to add to this story, you can comment them and I'll decide if I'll add them or not. Have a lovely day,**

 **Charley**


End file.
